Dragon's Song
by Erin Finnlaith
Summary: ATTENTION: All those who have been reading 'Deuxieme Hasard' please read! Change is in the air...
1. Walk in the Clouds

Dragon's Song 

Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)

By Erin Finnlaith

Disclaimer:  

N – stands for Nothing, which I have in abundance

O – stands for Other people, who own the original HP characters

T – stands for Trial, which I hope to avoid

M – stands for Money, which I have none of

I – stands for I'm a bum without money

N – stands for Nada, which is what I am getting for writing this story

E – stands for Empty handed, which is what you'll be if you sue me

All original characters found in this story are copyrighted © 2001, by me (Erin). Please do not use them without my permission. ^_^

This is meant as a Sequel to Iniga's trilogy "Innocence Lost and Found," "Cyanide," and "Raised to the Third Power".  I recommend you read them before reading this story if you have any real hopes of understanding what's going on and why. (At least read ILF and RTP, Cyanide is not necessary but it is well worth the read! :) 

Summary: Draco never dreamed he'd be given another chance at life and love, but when that chance arrives it will be more then Draco could have ever thought possible...  ( * -_- Never said I was all that good at these…)

Please Read and Review! ^_~

******************

Draco was suddenly aware of a pure white light, which seemed to buoy him up. He had never experienced such quiet. And he was aware of a soft weightless feeling. 

Serenity seemed to fill his entire being; he wished to give in to it, to forget all the ugliness he had ever known. Yes, it would be so easy to think only of this precious sweetness that was engulfing him. Yet something held him back. Draco fought the euphoria, not quite knowing why, but knowing he had to. 

Where was he? he wondered as he gazed in awe around him.

What was all of this beautiful white light?

What were those clouds that he was now passing through?

And why wasn't he feeling any pain? The last thing he remembered was hearing an explosion and then searing heat.

He suddenly heard a voice and realized that he was no longer moving among the beautiful, swirling clouds. Yet he saw no one.

But the voice he had heard was kind. It was gentle. It calmed his fears. Filled him with a sense of completeness. For the moment it took away his need to question anything.

Draco had never been one for religion, never thought to consider where it all started or how it all began. He had scoffed at those who had thrown themselves down in the 'name of all that was holy'. It had been his father's philosophy that money and power were all the religion a man needed. But Draco found himself listening to the unseen force he was beginning to believe was God…

"Draco Malfoy, some who are taken too soon from this world are brought to this halfway place," the voice said. "I have looked deep within your heart and because of the underlying goodness I have found, you Draco Malfoy, are among the few who may choose whether or not they wish to enter into Heaven, or return to earth for a second chance at life, to finish what they were not able to accomplish."

Not even stunned that he was in the presence of God Draco pondered what the voice has said to him. "If I chose to resume my life on earth, what would become of me? Would I just pick up where I left off?"

"That depends on you."

"What do you mean?"

"If you decide to choose earth over Heaven at this moment in time, you will be given a test," the voice said with infinite caring. "You will be sent to earth to help someone in need, to show compassion where you might not want to show it, and if you do, you can at that time either stay on earth or enter the doors of Heaven. If you are not capable of this compassion, then you will no longer have choices."

"Why is this person I am to help so important that he or she is a part of this test?" Draco asked.

"This person is a woman. She is to play a key part in the tapestry of fate. She still has much to do on earth," the voice said in its gentle tone.

"What is expected of me? What must I do to prove my compassion toward this woman?" Draco asked, wishing that he could see to whom he was talking. In his minds eye he envisioned the pictures he had seen of God in paintings on the walls and in the ceilings of churches. In his eyes there had always seemed to be such peace and love. He could almost feel warm arms around him now, comforting him as the voice spoke.

"You are to help this woman," the voice said. "She has been injured greatly. You are to help her in this time of trouble." The voice paused, and then said, "Do you still wish to be tested?"

"Yes," Draco answered, now without hesitation. "How will I know this woman?"

"You will know her." Again there was a pause, and then the voice said, "The Lord goes with you on the journey of your heart. Go and be careful of your choices."

"Why can't you just make it happen for this woman who is in need?" Draco asked. "I thought God had the power to do anything he wished."

"Yes, he does, but he does not work in that way." The voice said softly. "_That_ is why there are _angels_."

Draco was taken back by that, for he suddenly realized he would be returning to earth as an angel.


	2. Saving Grace

Dragon's Song 

Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)

By Erin Finnlaith

Disclaimer: 

N – stands for Nothing, which I have in abundance

O – stands for Other people, who own the original HP characters

T – stands for Trial, which I hope to avoid

M – stands for Money, which I have none of

I – stands for I'm a bum without money

N – stands for Nada, which is what I am getting for writing this story

E – stands for Empty handed, which is what you'll be if you sue me

All original characters found in this story are copyrighted © 2001, by me (Erin). Please do not use them without my permission. ^_^

This is meant as a Sequel to Iniga's trilogy "Innocence Lost and Found," "Cyanide," and "Raised to the Third Power". I recommend you read them before reading this story if you have any real hopes of understanding what's going on and why. (At least read ILF and RTP, Cyanide is not necessary but it is well worth the read! :) 

Authors Notes: I think I should have addressed this in the first chapter, but just to clarify… This story is NOT about religion. But it will be necessary at certain points in this story to reference back to religion, but it is NOT and will NEVER BE the focus of this story. I'm not trying to push religion on any of you. This story is being written completely for your enjoyment, so… Enjoy! ^_^

Thank you's and dedications: I would like to thank Iniga for letting me play in her universe and for writing such inspiring stories, if it wasn't for her this story wouldn't be happening. This chapter is dedicated to my onee-chan Rei, who first introduced me to the wonderful world of Harry Potter and to my other onee-chan Jess who is just as big a HP nut as me, and inspired me to get off my butt and write this chapter. ;-)

Summary: Draco never dreamed he'd be given another chance at life and love, but when that chance arrives it will be more then Draco could have ever thought possible... ( * -_- Never said I was all that good at these…)

*******************

Chapter 2: Saving Grace pt 1

An angel.

He…was…an angel.

Draco was in awe of what he now was. He had never _really_ believed, but he had always wondered if maybe there really were angels. Now he knew!

"There is one more thing," the voice said, interrupting Draco's train of thought.

"Yes?"

"When you return to earth, you will be able to touch things, even move them, but no one will be able to touch _you_," the voice said. "This will not always be so. At the end of your test, if you pass, and should you choose to return, you will become a living, breathing being once again. But remember should you fail this test you will no longer have _any_ choices."

Draco's eyes widened. His heart raced inside his chest. His knees were weak for he knew the importance of passing this test. To have another chance, to be able to live again depended on him making the right decisions…on him being able to show compassion where it was needed.

It seemed so little a task, how hard could it be? Yet he recalled he had been told he might not want to help this person.

"Are you ready?" interrupted the voice.

Draco hesitated only a moment before answering. "Yes." Then his breathe caught in his throat when he realized that his time in the clouds was over. He now felt himself being drawn downward until he again saw bright blue sky. Blinking Draco took in his surroundings. He found himself standing in what appeared to be the backyard of a large two-story home. 

Amaranthus, begonia, forget-me-not, candytuft, impatiens, and snapdragons spread out like a sea in front of him, encompassing the yard in a rainbow of colors. Morning glory and yellow jessamine had beset the garden walls and were working there way up the side of the house. Daisies, violets, starflowers, and poppies swirled in vibrant masses of color. Carnations, baby's breath, and lilies intermingled with weeds such as clover and foxtail. A small angelic fountain, overrun by moss, resided in the middle of the chaos. 

Turning Draco found himself gazing upon a very familiar figure…

****************

Authors Notes 2: Yeah I know, I know. Cliffhanger… *ducks objects being thrown* Don't shoot me yet! I'm in need of some help here. I'm not exactly sure what pairing I want for this story. I have several ideas but I would like some reader feedback. So whom would you like to see Draco with? Please leave your response in the form of a review or email me with your suggestion at PrincessSerena40@hotmail.com or IM me at Erin Finnlaith. This will not develop into a shounen ai story so please refrain from requesting a m/m relationship. I think that was pretty well outlined in the story. He's being sent to help a FEMALE not a MALE.  Thank you!! I'll keep the vote opened until Sunday after that I'll get started on chapter 3. Until then Read and Review! ^_~


	3. NOTICE!!! READ ME!! & I Challenge You!

**NOTICE!!!**

Alright everyone, due to my immense dissatisfaction with my previous chapter three and the way the story was beginning to go I have taken it down ans am currently revamping it. So for those of you who read it before, when I post it back up read it _again_! It will be completely different. Also you've probably noticed the title of the story has changed from Deuxieme Hasard to Dragon's Song, this is because usually I DO NOT title any of my stories until after I finish them. I prefer to wait and then see what title fits with what I've written, but because I'm posting this story chapter by chapter before it's finished and I despise it when stories are titled, Untitled (no offense to you authors out there), that is not possible. So as a warning, the title I have works for now and will most likely be what I will stay with, but it could change (very slim chance of that happening though). Thanks so much for putting up with my creative flux. I'll have the new and improved chapter 3 out as soon as possible and hopefully chapter 4. Thanx guys! ^_^ And remember to read and review, I take to heart any suggestions you all have for this story.  And as a bit of an incentive to you readers…Chocolate chibi Draco's to all who review!!! ^_~

**I Challenge you!**

I'M BAAACK! With a fanfic challenge for you, yes, _you! _I challenge all you Harry Potter fanfiction writers out there to write a Voldemort love story. (No, you are NOT hearing things) In other words children, I would like to see if you are up to the challenge of writing a story where Lord Voldemort falls in love… *dunn, dunn, dunn* Many of you may be saying to yourselves, "Is she out of her mind!?" The answer is yes, but that's beside the point. I really would like to see more Voldie romance fics out there (Call me weird, but I tend to sympathize with the antagonist of a story).  I hope you all are up to this, it _can_ be hard to do, but only if you let it. Before you all begin, grab your pen and paper and copy down these ground rules:

1. Stories and Poetry are welcome.

2. Your fic MAY take place in any part of the Harry Potter timeline you want (even pre-Harry or MWPP days).

3. Please try NOT to make it a Mary Sue. (I beg you!)

4. Lord Voldemort can stay evil or become good, it's your choice.

5. Length: As long as you want! ^_^

6. Rating: Can go from G – NC-17 (but keep it tasteful!)

7. Lord Voldemort must NOTbe overly OOC (some OOCness will be accepted, but keep it within reason)

8. And finally Slash is acceptable!

Well that's about it. If you want to see a good example of what I'm talking about I suggest you read "Rising of the Riddle" by Severus. A wonderful piece of fanfiction, even if you choose not to accept the challenge I recommend it. It's a good read! Well, good luck to you all and "Happy Writing"! ^_^

Revised 12-11-10

God Bless America!


	4. Tears in Heaven

Dragon's Song 

Rating: PG-13 (subject to change)

By Erin Finnlaith

Disclaimer: Roses are red,

                Violets are blue,

                 I don't own Harry Potter,

                 So please don't sue.

This is meant as a Sequel to Iniga's trilogy "Innocence Lost and Found," "Cyanide," and "Raised to the Third Power". I recommend you read them before reading this story if you have any real hopes of understanding what's going on and why. (At least read ILF and RTP, Cyanide is not necessary but it is well worth the read! :) 

Authors Notes: CHAPTER 3 is DONE! (or RE-done). I'm much happier now!  ^_^  Sorry this took so long to get out. I've been extremely busy with school-work and haven't had much time to write or re-write as the case may be. Bear with me on this chapter, things are definitely going to start picking up now. Thanks! You may have noticed that I changed the title of this fic (if you didn't…um what are you smoking?). Why, you may ask? Because I like this title better, it fits with where I plan on taking the story, and because I AM THE ALMIGTHY AUTHOR!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!! *****cough***** I okay…really. *cough* Again just to clarify some things and to remind you all… This story is NOT about religion. But it will be necessary at certain points in this story to reference back to religion, but it is NOT and will NEVER BE the focus of this story. I'm not trying to push religion on any of you. This story is being written completely for your enjoyment, so… Enjoy! ^_^ 

Thank you: To all my reviewers: Juliet, green eyes, Kit O'Connor, JessiCA, Iniga, DarkAngel009988, KT Malfoy, *~Me~*, Julia Potter daughter of Harry lover of Draco (WOW! That's a mouthful! ^_~ ), PATRICIA KEENAN,  DivaDream, Elemental Wizard (Yes I did see an episode of that show once, although it wasn't the inspiration for my story, but you do give me an idea for another fic…Thanks!), mandraco, and --- (). I've been having a bit of trouble with my e-mail, so if anyone has e-mailed me in the past few months you may want to do so again. I just now got everything fixed!  If I left anyone out I apologize I'll get you in the next chapter for sure! ^_^

Authors Notes II: Well, you all voted on it, so here it is! Our pairing for this story will be…Draco and…Are you completely nuts!? No way am I telling; that would spoil the surprise. I guess you'll just have to read and find out.  ^_^

This chapter is brought to you by Eric Clapton's "Tears in Heaven". I highly recommend you listen to it! I love that song! ^_~  

**********

Tears in Heaven

         She gazed out at the sea of colors spread out before her, trying to stop the tears from falling. Why did this have to happen? Her hands trembled and she closed them into fists. I do not want to deal with this, she thought. She pushed her auburn bangs out of her face as the wind blew them back. Closing her eyes she tried to push back the painful memories, she just wanted to forget…she didn't want to think about what had happened that day…

* * * * * * * * * * 

         Sitting in the doctors office made her uneasy. Maybe it was that it was too clean for her likeness, or that to her the stench of bad news laid heavy in the room. Whatever it was she didn't like it. Something was wrong, _very_ wrong. No one would tell her what it was. The doctors passed her by, glancing at her every so often, then they'd go right back to checking their charts. The nurses weren't much better, they kept coming over and asking if she was okay, if she needed anything. It was driving her insane. She _wasn't_ okay! She _needed_ to know what was going on! She _needed_ to know if her parents were all right!

         Across from her sat her aunt, looking miserable and tired, not surprising since they'd been there for nearly twelve hours now. Sighing she turned to look at the clock. Six pm. She held her armrest tightly and at the same time tapped her fingers. It was agonizing! It was like waiting for some verdict. "Why are they taking so long?" she asked, breaking the deafening silence of the room. As if in answer to her question the door opened, and a woman entered, her graying hair was in a tight bun and she wore glasses. The look in the woman's eyes spoke of anything but good news.

         "Hello, I'm Dr. Hall," she said and gave them a quick, terse smile. "I was the one assigned to treat your parents in ICU."

         "Was?" She raised her gaze to meet Dr. Hall's. "What do you mean was?" she asked sharply.

         Dr. Hall hesitated a moment before answering. "I'm sorry. There was nothing we could do. They were just too far gone." Looking at the young woman in front of her with tears in her eyes, Dr. Hall felt her heart wrench. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

* * * * * * * * * *

         Her parents were gone. Taken away by a careless drunk driver, while she was left behind. Alone. Left behind while her parents went to…where? She'd always believed in heaven, had been taught about it in Sunday school. She tried to remember what she'd been told but could only recall that heaven was a place of great beauty where there would be no more pain or sorrow. But thoughts of eternal peace and perfect happiness brought her little comfort.

         "It's not fair!!" Raising her face to the sky she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Why!? Why did you take them away!? Why did they have to die!?" Her shouts subsided into heart wrenching sobs as the tears she had been fighting won over. "Mom…Dad…I miss you so much. How could you leave me? I wish you were here right now. I wish you would tell me everything's going to okay." Her throat felt raw from crying so hard and she was tired. She watched as the clouds flew over-head, the sun reflecting off them gave them an almost heavenly glow. Orange, purple and blue swirled in a vibrant mass of colors streaking across the sky, as the sun began to set. The overall effect was awe-inspiring. "Would you know my name if I saw you in heaven?" she sang in a gentle voice. "Would it be the same if I saw you in heaven? I must be strong and carry on. Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven. Would you hold my hand if I saw you in heaven? Would you help me stand if I saw you in heaven? I'll find my way, through night and day. Cause I know I just can't stay here in heaven." Tears again filled her eyes, she tried to blink them back but they fell in rivets down her face. "Beyond the door, there's peace I'm sure. And I know there'll be no more Tears in Heaven…" Sobs once again racked her body. Burying her face in her hands, she let the pain wash over her.

         Her head snapped up. What was that? Her gaze swept across the yard searching for the source of the strange sound. I know I heard something, she thought. Turning around she gasped at what she saw and stared disbelievingly at the figure standing before her.

         "Malfoy…"

         "Granger…"

**********

         I know another cliffhanger. I promise you it will get better. Once again thank you all for your votes; I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  Chapter 4 promises to be a good one. Now that Draco realizes his assignment how will he react? Heaven _must_ have made a mistake. How will Hermione react to seeing her nemesis, thought to be dead, standing in her backyard? Stay tuned for chapter 4. Remember to read and review! Chocolate chibi Draco's to all who do!  ^_^ Till next time!


End file.
